


Sexiled?

by dean_n_pie



Series: That Damn College AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor</p><p>Gabriel was tempted to snap at the person who was knocking on his door ('how dare you interrupt Captain America!') but then he was greeted with a pair of brown puppy eyes and the fight basically left him. After all, getting sexiled by a socially awkward writer and his psycho girlfriend was enough of a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiled?

Gabriel hummed a song by Florence and the Machine, shaking his hips as he waited for his popcorn to be done. His TV was paused, right at the moment where Steve Rogers was about to burst through yet another door. The microwave dinged at the same time that someone knocked on his door, and he looked forlornly over at the microwave (fondly named Penelope) before sighing and heading for the door.

His snappy greeting was snatched from his mouth before he could say anything. Instead, he grinned, leaning up against the doorway. 

"Why, Samsquatch! What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Gabriel asked. Sam rolled his eyes, pushing past Gabriel and heading into the room.

"It's Sam," he reminded Gabriel, more out of habit than any real desire for change. Gabriel'd been calling him nicknames since the day they'd met freshman year, and he wasn't about to stop now. "Anyway. Can I crash here? Chuck kinda kicked me out."

"You got sexiled by _Chuck_?" Gabriel asked, dumbfounded. "That's just sad."

"Oh, shut up," Sam said good-naturedly. "It was actually Becky, his freaky girlfriend who looks at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"And who can blame her?" Gabriel asked, poking Sam's stomach. "Although, personally, you're all muscle. I prefer a little fat on my meat. Makes it taste sweeter."

"Of course you'd want something sweeter," Sam said, shoving at Gabriel's shoulder. "So can I crash here?" 

"Sure. The floor is all yours." Gabriel spread his arms in the small space, gesturing to the room. "Welcome to chalet de Novak." 

"Thanks." Sam threw his blanket and pillow down, smoothing out any wrinkles. "Good move, by the way, getting a single room." 

Gabriel just shrugged. "I don't do well with other people in my space."

"I'm in your space," Sam reminded him, smirking.

"You know what I mean." The microwave dinged again and Gabriel half-ran, half-stumbled over to it (he had a lot of shit on the floor, okay?). Popcorn smell invaded the room the second he opened the microwave, and he brought it closer to his nose to get a good whiff. "Mmm, smell that heaven."

"Are you gonna sexile me too?" Sam asked dryly, teasing glint in his eye. 

"Fuck off," Gabriel said - or, well, attempted to say. He was a bit busy shoving the hot popcorn into his mouth, and it came out a bit more muffled than he'd intended. Sam collapsed onto the floor and held out a hand demandingly. 

Gabriel just glared at it, until Sam did those goddamn puppy-dog eyes. Sighing, he poured some popcorn into his hand, shaking his head as Sam shoved the handful into his mouth. 

"Thanks," he said around the popcorn, lounging on Gabriel's floor. Honestly, it was kinda hilarious. Single rooms were notoriously smaller than doubles, and Sam easily took up 98% of his floor just laying down. Gabriel climbed around him delicately before giving up, making a desperate jump for the bed. It worked out well enough - just, the popcorn kinda spilled everywhere. 

"Shit," Gabriel swore, flicking pieces of the buttery popcorn at Sam when he started laughing. "My bed's gonna smell like butter for weeks," he moaned, finally grabbing the last piece and dropping it back into the bag. 

"Priss," Sam teased, flopping around to face Gabriel's teeny TV. "You're watching Cap?" 

"Hell yeah," Gabriel said, finally getting comfortable. "Sucks if you were planning on sleep. I'm finishing this movie first."

"Won't hear any complaints from me," Sam commented, settling back into his pillow. His head was almost against the door, and Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle. It just made his room look so damn small. And made Sam look like that much more of a moose. 

Gabriel pressed the play button and the action started back up. Shouts and screams came from the TV, filling up the small room with noise. Sam kept absently reaching up for popcorn and, more often than not, Gabriel would oblige him. Not doing so would just end up in Sam giving him those damn pleading eyes and he'd give the kid some anyway, so. Might as well avoid the hassle and give in now. It was just inevitable. 

The movie was just getting good and suspenseful when Gabriel happened to glance over at Sam, lips pulling up in a fond smile as he noticed that the kid was fast asleep. He was huffing slightly, not yet a snore but also not too far off. Gabriel considered his options for a minute before pausing the DVD and turning the TV off. He could always finish it tomorrow - and Sam just looked so peaceful that he really didn't want to wake him up. The only noise in the room was the sound of Sam's little breaths, and Gabriel smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off. 

\--

Morning came too quick. 

Although, to be fair, "morning" was a relatively varied term. Gabriel struggled awake at sometime around 11:30ish, stretching his back. He yawned and scratched at the back of his head. Sleepily, he stepped out of bed and immediately tripped over something warm and hard on his floor. He went down hard, landing on something that curled up and let off a short "oof!" He flailed for a second, wondering what the fuck was going on, before he realized that it was just Sam. 

Who was also kinda pissed for being woken up. Gabriel couldn't fault him, honestly. If he'd been woken up by some klutz tripping and then falling on him, he'd be pissy too.

"Sorry, sorry," he babbled, trying in vain to get up and get off of Sam. There was a soft thud and Sam groaned, reaching up to rub his head where it had bumped into Gabriel's desk. Gabriel hissed as he accidentally kicked the metal frame of his bed, foot throbbing. 

Gabriel got tangled up in the blankets while they both struggled, and gave up. He stilled, letting out a frustrated breath. "It's too _early_ for this shit," he complained, throwing his hands to the side and ramming into the closet. He swore, cradling his hurt hand to his chest. Sam chuckled from underneath him - Gabriel had somehow ended up with his legs slung over Sam's chest and his head pressed against his minifridge. 

"Gabe, it's almost noon."

"Still early," Gabriel grumbled, trying to pull the sheets away from his leg and untangle himself. Sam laughed and reached over to help, gently tugging the sheets until Gabriel was free. He pulled himself up using the closet to lean on, stepping over Sam once he got his balance back. He collapsed on the bed and checked the time, flopping back into the bed. 

Sam took out his phone, squinting at the bright screen in the dark room. "Chuck says that Becky's gone." He typed something in quickly before standing up and folding his blanket. Gabriel sat up, watching as Sam bundled up his things and shoved his phone into his pocket. He folded his legs and yawned hugely; the curtains ruffled, letting in a beam of sunlight that hit Gabriel directly in the face. Sam laughed when he growled, leaning as far away from the sunbeam as he could without having to actually move. 

"Thanks for letting me stay," Sam said awkwardly, leaning back and forth on the balls of his feet. "We should finish that movie sometime?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at how he'd phrased it like a question, before a smile broke out on his face. 

"I'd like that. Now," he said, standing up and throwing some discarded pieces of popcorn at Sam, "I have a couple more hours of beauty sleep before I get up for the day." Sam just chuckled and rolled his eyes, giving Gabriel and indulgent smile as he slipped out of the room. Gabriel watched as Sam waved to him before closing the door. He felt a faint heat start up on his cheeks and pressed the back of his hand to one.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the mirror, confused to see that he was actually blushing. He blew out a frustrated breath before stepping back over to the bed; and then he froze. The smell of Sam's cologne was all over his room, and Gabriel felt his blush get deeper as he imagined Sam sleeping on his floor, less than 2 feet away from him. Which - shouldn't actually stir anything up. Sam's stayed over a couple of times before, and nothing like this happened. Hell, one time they even rough-housed a bit in the tight space over an argument about Harry Potter, and nothing had -

"Fuck," Gabriel said, as he felt his blush start spreading down his neck. 

He had a crush on Sam fuckin' Winchester.


End file.
